Encounter: Understanding Darkness
by Lemon Quartz
Summary: Set in between Metal Fusion and Metal Masters During a trip to Beijing for the Bladers Prix, Ninel wanders in the park thinking about her bond with Nocturnal Arion and herself. Why to people criticize the darkness? Why do they assume that darkness comes slowly from evil. After a beybattle, a dark haired Chinese blader talks her asks her one question. DashanXOC. Rated T.


"_What's the Beijing Bladers Prix Soojin?" I asked._

_ Soojin looked over at me with a subtle, but notable confused expression on her face. She didn't seem to know what I was talking about. Neither did I, but the invitation in my hand said another story. Despite being decently strong bladers in Europe and Asia, none of us weren't sure what it meant or what was all that about. Maybe our Uncle Oleg had an idea on what the Bladers Prix since he was actually an experience beyblader and he had been coaching and training us since we were little girls. It was quite rare for females to pick up a beyblade and have beybattles since it was predominately a male's sport. _

_ Our uncle was willing to teach us on how to properly use a beyblade, how to assemble and reassemble a beyblade, and all the basics. Soojin was always ahead of me since she had very limited experience in the sport since she started when she was seven when she picked up a beyblade. Even though our parents weren't married at that time, I knew Soojin because our parents met during several events and fashion shows while both of them were with their previous spouses. I looked up and I stared into her dark hazel colored eyes before I took the first steps out of the room. Moment later, my older stepsister followed me from behind and we walked together to find our uncle. We needed to know what the Bladers Prix was since it was impossible to go to an event without even knowing what it was._

_ As the two of us walked, our uncle noticed us out of our rooms and saw the invitation at hand. Oleg knew what was going on and he needed to inform on about the Beijing Bladers Prix, unless that's what he's going to discuss with us. That is what we both hoped because it seemed that we were getting recognized as strong bladers that were eager to get towards the top. _

"_Uncle Oleg, we were just looking for you. Soo-"_

_"Is it true that both you and Soojin received an invitation about the Beijing Bladers Prix?" asked our uncle immediately._

_Soojin replied, "Yes we did and we wanted to talk you about that since Ninel and I were wondering if you know anything about that."_

"_You two were wise enough to talk to me and yes, I do know what the Bladers Prix is," he responded back._

* * *

><p>It was about two weeks since the discussion the two stepsisters had with their uncle about the Bladers Prix. They recalled how excited he was that his nieces were able to participate in one of most well-known tag team tournaments all over Asia. Soojin, a nineteen year old Korean-American beyblader was pumped about because she was going to be battling with her younger stepsister together in this prestigious tournament. It had been quite some time that the two had entered a tag team tournament, but it didn't matter since she was able to work together alongside with her stepsister.<p>

Currently, the dark violet haired Asian beyblader was in her hotel room on top of the queen sized with a laptop on her lap. Aside from being a blader, Soojin also wrote music blogs on Soo's Love of Music. From song reviews to her personal musical works, Soojin would write about it. It has been two days since her arrival to the Chinese capital and the tournament was is about a week. The dark haired Korean-American looked around the huge room with her light hazel colored eyes. It had been quite peaceful for the last few hours. Soojin felt like it was way too awkward and stood up immediately.

The nineteen year old knew it wasn't like of her younger step-sister to leave out without notifying her. Light hazel colored eyes stared immediately at a sheet of paper that was attached to a white and gold colored beyblade that sat motionless on the night table. Soojin picked up the note and it said:

_To Soo,_

_I'm sorry I didn't tell that I was going to leave early this morning. I didn't want to bother you while you were sleeping. Well I decided to train with Nocturnal Arion for a while and take a small tour around the city. Meet you for lunch later._

_From,_

_Neli_

Soojin sighed to herself as she placed the note back on the night table before she walked back towards the better. At least there was some sort of evidence that her stepsister left the hotel room and go into the city. That wasn't much of a problem since neither of them barely stepped out of the hotel room since their arrival to Beijing. The nineteen year looked back and saw her laptop screen and saw her current blog. It was incomplete and the nineteen year old Korean-American blader decided to finish that off. Internet users enjoyed her blog series and the violet haired teen couldn't let her fans down of course.

Nearby from the hotel, a teen with fair skin and goldenrod colored eyes strolled around the park. Medium honey blonde hair touched her elbows yet it was tied in a curly-styled high ponytail. Donning a royal violet and a dark aquamarine plaid button downed collared long sleeve top with loose shoulder cutouts along with a white pleaded mini skirt that reached an inch and half above her knees. She also had gold chains attached to the skirt while she also wore a black colored belt with dark aquamarine holsters that held her launcher and beyblade in place. The teen also donned a pair of black thin fishnet leggings along with a pair of royal purple wedge shoes on her feet while she wore a pair of black fingerless gloves on.

The fair skinned teen looked around the area and she seemed to fit with her surroundings. She hasn't gotten any unusual looks from the natives despite being only a tourist. As she looked around the area, the blonde haired blader thought it was a nice place to be for vacation. Ninel knew that she had to prepare for the Bladers Prix alongside her stepsister. It had been a while since Nocturnal Arion had been partnered up with Diurnal Phaethon in a tag team battle. Despite that, she and Soojin had to create new joint moves to surprise their opponents. The Nocturnal Arion wielder knew that it had to be done because their uncle wanted them to stand out from the rest of bladers.

It wasn't an easy task of course for the sixteen year old Eurasian blader, but she was trained to battle tournaments like these to become better bladers. Though there was something that bugged her while she participated in tournaments. Other bladers felt shivers down their spines as Arion attacked and concealed itself with the shadows. Those bladers felt insecure and frighten by those shadows. They assumed that Ninel was a malicious blader that was consumed by darkness. To her, it sounded very heinous and offensive. The blonde haired Eurasian never understood why she was labeled as a villain even though her beyblade used dark-attributed moves.

Was it under the presumptuous idea the darkness was associated with evil? Ninel recalled watching the battle with that red haired Pegasus wielder against a very malicious and power-obsessed blader that wielded the beyblade, Lightning L-Drago. It was completely unnecessary to make any sort of biased comparisons to the both of them. It bothered the honey blonde haired Eurasian of course because she didn't have that same mind set as that deranged beyblader. What could she do about that? Nothing because she wasn't go to get a new bey to replace Arion of course. Why would she go through the trouble anyway? Again it wasn't worth because Ninel knew that she had to sever the bond between her and Arion. She couldn't do that of course because she had battle alongside Arion since she was six.

As the Eurasian blader continued her park stroller, cries were heard from where she stood. Immediately Ninel ran off to see where the cries came from. Upon making towards the location, the sixteen year old blondie watched two older Chinese bladers were having a beybattle against a young boy, who was no older than nine or ten. Ninel knew that two against one beybattles were considered to be unfair to either way according to her uncle. Vivid green eyes widen as the young boy watched his beyblade was sent flying out the dish and towards the ground. Tears immediately streamed the nine year old's doe sized eyes as he saw the motionless bey on the ground.

"Since you lost, you lose your beyblade," said the one of the older bladers.

The boy cried, "No! Don't take my beyblade away!"

"We made a deal runt so give me that bey!" yelled the second older blader as he grabbed the lad from collar of his t-shirt.

Ninel sternly said, "Let the boy go."

The two older Chinese bladers raised an eyebrow as they watched as a gorgeous blonde haired Eurasian approached them. Both them laughed as they saw Ninel standing there. Her ear rung as she heard the insulting laughter than came out their mouths. They felt like it was a joke that a pretty girl wanted to let go of a boy that took the risk of battling them over a beyblade.

"You should mind your own business girly girl," crudely remarked the first older blader.

"Why should I? It isn't right to have two against one beybattle over a beyblade. Plus you two would stoop low to take a child's beyblade. That's indeed despicable," commented the sixteen year old Eurasian.

The other blader replied, "It's rude of you to be interrupting other people. You're definitely very persistent one."

"I'll battle one of you under one condition. If I win the match, you have to return the bey back to the young boy," stated Ninel.

The first Chinese blader stared into goldenrod colored eyes and noticed that confident gleam on them. She was serious about the beybattle because she didn't want to see the young boy without a beyblade. Ninel sighed to here before she dug her hand into the holsters. Immediately she pulled a royal purple colored beylauncher and a black and silver colored bey from the holsters. The oldest Chinese beyblader smirked before he pulled a black tradition beylauncher along with a red and gray colored bey from his belt. Ninel knew that she had been itching for a battle since she arrived here. As she began to adjust her beyblade into a launcher, the younger boy stared intently at Eurasian teen with those doe sized eyes.

"Are you alright Shui?" asked a third male's voice.

The young boy known Shui looked over and stared into emerald colored eyes. A small smile appeared on the younger boy's face since he felt comfortable. The third Chinese male was no older than seventeen long darkish brown, almost black hair with two yellow highlights on the side. He was a fair tan skinned teen with a notable muscular figure. The older teen was relieved to know that Shui was alright, but his eyes focused on the ongoing beybattle between two beybladers. His emerald eyes then focused on the two beyblades that were battling each other at head and head.

Shui commented, "I am glad that girl came and decided to help me Dashan."

"How come?" asked Dashan.

The youngster replied back, "Those two bullies wanted to have a beybattle with me, but they wanted to take my beyblade. After I lost, that girl came and tried to protect me. I hope she wins the match."

Dashan looked down at Shui before he focused those eyes of his towards the battle. The dark haired Chinese teen hoped that the female blader wins the match. Ninel looked down at the dish and noticed that Arion was in the lead when it came to accuracy of its attacks. A smile appeared on her face since it wasn't a surprise that her opponent's bey couldn't catch up with Nocturnal Arion. The sixteen year old Eurasian blader couldn't let her guard down because she knew that had to focus on the match. She couldn't get those emotions of hers riled up of course. As for her opponent, the arrogant Chinese blader wasn't satisfied because a female blader was overpowering him. Beyblade to him was a male dominant sport that females didn't seem to care about.

Seeing Ninel requesting a beybattle against a complete stranger annoyed him. Males were the superior in the sport of Beyblade than females and the Eurasian teen didn't deserve a beyblade. The red and gray beyblade began to attack harder and hard, but the black and silver bey dodged and dodged each attack with such ease. Dashan was surprised to know how swift the female's beyblade until his emerald eyes noticed a blackish-silver aura that surrounded the Eurasian's blader bey. A dark sensation emitted the area and the seventeen year old beyblader wondered if she was just as cruel as her opponent.

Ninel smiled and exclaimed, "Go now Arion! Shadow's Dance!"

The blackish silver aura disappeared alongside the bey itself. Her opponent wondered and wondered where Arion was at. Dashan how calm the honey blonde haired blader was. She didn't seem to be fazed about the dark aura that came out from her own beyblade. The older Chinese teen wondered if the Eurasian blader was corrupted by the darkness or the bey itself manipulates shadows in very different manner that wasn't related to the darkness. A shadow attack the red and gray colored beyblade at a swift pace. Her opponent watched as the attack continued and continued. The bey thief wasn't sure if his opponent was corrupted like that Lightning L-Drago wielder that was on the television not so long ago. Immediately the shadow slammed the opponent's bey into a tree, which left a mark on it.

The shadowy cloak disappeared as the black and silver bey revealed itself before returning it back into its wielder's hand. Ninel placed Nocturnal Arion back into its holster back before focusing her eyes on her opponent.

"Since I won the battle, this young boy keeps his beyblade," said Ninel.

The bey thief yelled, "Who are you! Are you some demonic beyblade that the darkness had consume!"

She twitched as her hand balled into a fist. Ninel knew that she was going to get that sort of reaction because there were bladers that assumed that she was corrupted by the darkness. Immediately the sixteen year old blader stormed out while Dashan looked over at her. He noticed that she didn't take that well until he looked over at Shui. The eight old frowned as he watched the blader that defended leave them behind. He didn't understand why the Eurasian blader ran off without saying her name. Dashan stared directly at the two bey thieves with a stern expression on his face. The dark haired Chinese blader wasn't impressed by the two bladers' actions. Immediately the two bey thieves' eyes widen as they saw Dashan in front of them.

The first bey thief stammered, "Y-Y-Y-You a-a-a-are Beylin Temple's D-D-Dashan W-W-Wang!"

"Umm…" replied the second bey thief.

They looked at each other before they rushed out from the area since they didn't want to mess with the older blader. The seventeen year old Beylin Temple blader sighed to himself before his eyes looked down at Shui. He was glad that the blonde haired teen helped Shui to keep his beyblade, but what about her? Was she really corrupted by the darkness or not?

Away from the scene, Ninel sat down on a bench that was nearby with her bey at hand. Nocturnal Arion had been by her side since she was a young lass and she never thought that people would closed-minded when it came to comparing darkness that came from evil to darkness that came from the night skies and the shadows that are seen on a daily basis. Her uncle always had told her that darkness exists wherever there's light. She agreed on that and she understood that because light and dark co-exists just like how Diurnal Phaethon and Nocturnal Arion works together in battle. Despite being opposites of one another, they always got each other's backs.

"How come people don't understand that I am not corrupted blader that has any evil in my body? Why I am being criticized for using a dark-attributed bey?" asked Ninel.

A masculine voice asked, "What would you say about it?"

"Huh?" replied a confused Eurasian teen.

Goldenrod colored eyes stared into emerald green colored eyes immediately before getting a full view of the person that made the sudden attempt to talk to her. Ninel noticed that he was a very good looking guy who seemed to be wearing a modernized version of a martial arts outfit. Dashan noticed that the blonde haired Eurasian looked very fashion forward and that brought a wealthy girl vibe to him. The dark haired Beylin Temple blader wasn't sure what she was going to say to him. As for Ninel, she tugged on her skirt slightly before regaining eye contact with the Chinese teen.

"Personally I would say that there is a between darkness that caused by evil and darkness that comes from the night skies. It's more like light cannot exist if there is no darkness. My bey, Nocturnal Arion is shown to be that kind of bey," said Ninel as she showed him her beyblade.

Dashan saw the beyblade and replied, "You seem to value your beyblade a lot and compare it to the night skies. From what you've said, I do agree with you because they way Arion battled was similar to a shadow that a person sees as it follows them until it can't be seen anymore."

"I agree with you um…"

"Oh I didn't introduce myself and I apologize if I am being rude. My name is Dashan Wang and I'm Team Wang Hu Zhong's team captain," replied the dark haired blader.

She smiled and replied, "Nice to meet you Dashan. My name is Ninel Bychkov, the daughter Tamara Bychkov, CEO of Bychkov Enterprises."

They both shook hands as they continued to have that good eye contact with one another. It was an awkward situation to be for the both of them of course. For Dashan, it was his first time that he met a daughter of CEO. As for Ninel, she never expected to meet up with a captain of a beyblading team. Different lifestyles, different genders of course, and different personalities. It was one of those encounters that may seem to be awkward at first. Time was the key of because more will be uncovered within days, weeks, months, or even years. Ninel never thought that she would meet someone that would understand her. As for Dashan, the fact that a girl was able to fend herself on the beydish was quite rare to be honest.

"So Dashan, are we going to see each other again anytime soon?" asked Ninel.

Dashan questioned, "Why do you ask that Ninel?"

"Let's hang out one those days, but probably after the Beijing Bladers Prix though," commented the Nocturnal Arion wielder.

He raised an eyebrow and replied, "You got invited to the Bladers Prix. To answer your question, there is a chance we will meet again soon enough."

Ninel smiled before saying her goodbye to him. She had to meet up with Soojin because she promised that they were going to have lunch. After her first encounter with the Beylin Temple blader, she never thought that someone understood her and the bond she had with her bey. It was impressive and she was glad that she was able to meet someone like him even though their conversation was cut short. Should she tell Soojin about it? Maybe another day because Ninel doubted that her older step-sister would believe that she met the team captain of Team Wang Hu Zhong.

* * *

><p><strong>That ends that nice one-shot. I cannot believe that I had been on a seven month hiatus from the Metal Fight Beyblade fanfiction. I thought I was ready to write in July, but I needed more time. I'm glad that I wrote this one-shot, even though this was the third revival of Ninel's introductory one-shot (it's not my fault I change Ninel constantly). There is going to be a sequel of this one-shot because I am also going to do an introductory one-shot for Soojin and her first encounter with whoever I choose (it's either Julian or Chao Xin). For now, read and review.<strong>


End file.
